Azurism: Story of the Pokemon World
by Rhyperiority
Summary: This is the story of all of the legends of the Pokemon games and the history of how all in the Poke-Universe came to be. From the time of creation to the end of the world, the story of the reign of Arceus shall be known!


Azurism: Book 1- Origins

Author's Note:

[This is a series that I created on Flipnote Hatena describing the origins of the Pokemon world. I got up to #7 and stopped due to the lack of enthusiasm for Hatena. I'm bringing it back here. The first chapter will be the same as the original so bear with me. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.]

It takes three to keep balance…

With everything there is three. However; with anything, there is an opposite force that must exist to keep each other in balance. There is no life without death. There is no war without peace. There is no fire without water. There is no electricity without ground, no rock without water, grass, ground, and steel. ;)

…

…

Nothing…

Absolutely nothing…

A concept that is completely impossible for any living thing to comprehend. Yet, as the rules of nature follow; Nothing cannot exist without there being something. That something, being a single egg.

This egg is the only thing that allows Nothing to exist. But without Nothing, this egg does not exist. That reason alone makes this egg an absolute, almighty, and immortal force that can completely govern everything that is something.

It is from this egg that a being is born. This being is the original creature that created anything that is anything.

…

…

That being…

was Arceus.

Arceus consisted of 16 different powers. None of these powers was individually greater than all the rest. Each power had another power that it powered over, yet one that powered over it as well. These powers would be recognized by future creation.

Arceus resided in its own dimensional domain that oppisited and kept balance to 'Nothing.' But to keep balance of the domain of Arceus, three other dimensions had to exist; thus following the laws of nature. There were the domains of the creatures that governed Time, Space, and Anti-matter. These creatures were:

Dialga,

Palkia,

and Giratina.

Dialga controlled time which constantly flows and expands. Dialga's force is opposite and balanced by Palkia, the being of special dimensions. This force, as well, is constantly growing and flowing.

(However, the fact that these two forces never stop growing will cause them to take over Nothing after billions of years. Once Nothing is gone, there will be no balance and everything will cease to exist.)

Giratina controls the force of Anti-matter. As the rules of nature follow, a dimension of stable matter came to be in order to keep balance of the world of Anti-matter. This world had the exact opposite appearance of the world of Giratina. This world remained neutral in the Trinity of Arceus.

Because it was neutral, all of the other beings (Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) could visit it without feeling rivaled by the opposite forces. But this also gave any one of the other beings (besides Giratina) the power to destroy this world at any moment.

However, that would cause the dimensions to go out of balance and bring the end of everything. That caused the miracle of Life to be formed.

Life started with the three beings that would keep balance and prevent the other beings to have the power to destroy the world. These beings were:

Uxie,

Azelf,

and Mesprit.

They contained the powers of knowledge, emotion, and willpower. Together, they made it so that Dialge could not throw of the stable time of the dimension and that Palkia could not fully distort its space.

Yet, following the rules of nature, forces were brought about that could de-stabilize that power. These forces were the Time Gears and the Spacial Rift.

From the powers of Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit; three more beings were brought about that would occupy the space that Palkia could no longer distort of the neutral world at will. These three were:

Kyogre,

Groudon,

and Rayquaza.

Rayquaza had the ability to fly and took to the highest point of this world.

That left Groudon and Kyogre at the base of the world to fight for territory. Kyogre created oceans while Groudon rose the Earth. Neither one could survive on the others' element. Kyogre was forced to water while Groudon was forced to land.

Kyogre would flood the lands of Groudon. Groudon would then make the landmass larger and bring mountains to arise from the oceans. This battle continued for many long years. Eventually, Rayquaza had to rest, for no creature can fly forever.

Rayquaza came down to witness the battle of Kyogre and Groudon. Rayquaza used all of its power to stop the battle of the two beings and bring current peace to the world. This peace was infused inside of the Red, Blue, and Jade Orbs. Tampering with these orbs could end the peace and the harsh battle would surely continue.

Their battle had also affected Giratina because the two worlds directly reversed each other. Giratina became ashamed of its new formation of its world of Anti-matter. Although it tried with all of its might, Giratina was just not strong enough to fix the world on its own.

Giratina then decided to send a creature of its own creation to the other world and fix it from there. That creature would use its own power to physically move the land into a position that was more suitable to sustain Giratina's happiness. The creature was:

…

…

Regigigas!

As following the rules of nature, three more beings existed to keep the balance of Regigigas. They were known as:

Regice,

Regirock,

and Registeel.

They assisted Regigigas as it moved around Groundon's landmass and formed the great continents. The final position that Regigigas moved a continent to was also the area where Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf resided. No land could penetrate the areas where the three lived.

Because of this, after Regigigas moved the landmass there, about a kilometer of water in diameter surrounded the three beings.

Regigigas' role was done and it was just too tired to carry on. The giant being took rest right at the spot where it finished; at the northern point of the continent.

Regice, Regirock, and Registeel returned to the place that their journey began; which was the continent of Groudon.

At this point the world was peaceful.

None of these beings bothered each other as they merely existed for the sole meaning to exist.

There then came a point when Arceus visited this world that the other beings had gone through so much to protect.

Arceus saw the way that the beings shared the world but they were left with a massive amount of space. Arceus decided to create a group of creatures that could cultivate the empty areas that the original beings did not reside at.

These creatures were small and could use any of Arceus' 16 powers.

…

They were Mews…

…

…

…

Story to be continued in Azurism: Book 2- Life and Arceus' Punishment of Peace

Ending Note:  
>[Thank you for reading the story of Azurism. There will definitely be more arriving and I promise that the story gets much more elaborate and interesting. All of the legendaries will be explained and SO MANY other things as well. It was great that I could create this series on Hatena, and now I bring it here! Please stick around and enjoy!]<p> 


End file.
